


Little by little

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, NoSolarhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Wheein was walking down the street when she experienced her Dejavu of how it started, during and the end of it.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Little by little

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe thanks for reading this actually i already wrote back then years ago but forgot to post it :D

Begin. 

It was winter when she saw her again. 

They saw each other, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Froze still. 

A smile bloomed on her pretty little lips as she looked at the ground and back to the woman in front of her. 

Dejavu. 

-

They met through a blind date, her friend Hyejin set up for her. Wheein shunned her, didn't even bother to know her name. 

She's attractive, tall. Well, taller than her if she were to describe her. But there's some obnoxious vibes about her that Wheein does not favor. 

Maybe the way she carries herself. 

Blind date didn't turn out very well, it ended with Wheein slamming her hand on the table and throwing the water to her date's face. 

She ran to Hyejin for the next two days. Hyejin, of course being a good friend tries to reason but Wheein put an end to her decisions. 

-

It was almost 8 month when she saw her again. Her terrible date. 

Something changed though, she had her hair trimmed to her shoulder length. 

The ‘terrible date’ was struggling to keep the boxes on her arms and it fell apart. Wheein helped her. 

She said sorry too., maybe ‘terrible date’ isn't terrible at all. 

They parted their way with her phone number that Wheein lost ten minutes later. 

Maybe she just shouldn't meet her, she thought. The universe is telling something. 

-

It was exactly one week when she bumped into her at the park. Walking her corgis in her sweatpants. 

It was weird but Wheein felt relieved that they saw each other again. They had a talk. 

She finds out her name, Byulyi. 

She also learned that Byulyi, a writer, had three corgis, plays an instrument and her hobbies are photography and singing. 

Also, Byulyi's single. 

They exchange phone numbers with Byulyi nagging about how she should keep her things together. 

Wheein rolled her eyes at that. 

But they promise to go out on a coffee ‘date’. 

Coffee was nice, so was Byulyi and everything. Wheein finds herself attracted to Byulyi. They talked for hours. 

It ended with Byulyi sending her home. 

Wheein hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

Next thing happens out of her context of consciousness. 

She pulled Byulyi by the collar and kissed her lips. She didn't know how but it felt like electricity and it sent shivers down her spine. 

Byulyi never goes home. 

-

It was all cupcake and rainbows., the sky is blue again with a tint of red, purple, orange and a little of everything. 

Day was sweet and night was desirable.

They learned a lot of things from each other, weaknesses and strengths. The relationship goes on for another 5 month. 

It happened after the night they spent together, a pillow talk. 

Wheein asked Byulyi, if she wanted to be with her, to be a part of her life. Which Byulyi gave, unfortunately a heartbreaking answer. 

She reasoned, she could not have such commitment with anyone, she'll break her heart. Byulyi asked to stay like that, but the heartbroken Wheein couldn't agree. 

They broke up, with Byulyi picking her stuff and leaving. 

Suddenly, it was all grey and plain again. 

Wheein was so heartbroken, she never left her apartment for 2 weeks. 

Maybe it's true, the universe was telling her something. 

-

It was one year after byulyi left. Wheein was slowly putting herself together. It was hard but she gained her strength through Hyejin. 

Wheein did a volunteering job outside the state. 

That's when she met her again, Byulyi. 

But Byulyi was different, she changed a lot. Her eyes, they're sadder. She's in a bad state. 

All the strings on her heart felt like it were pulled , tore her apart. Wheein cried, after all these months of trying to forget Byulyi, she came back collapsing the walls around her. 

But Byulyi, oh god, what was she thinking. 

She hates the idea of Byulyi hurting herself after the break up, she took drugs, got hooked on it. 

She convinced Byulyi to send her to a rehabilitation center. 

And had Byulyi promised to love herself and that she’ll be there when Byulyi needs her. 

Ultimately she was feeling guilty, she got her heart broken but Byulyi had her life fall apart. She still felt something for Byulyi. 

And it's stronger that they even met there on a fateful day. 

They parted their ways with Byulyi saying

“if i ever meet you again, if i ever heal myself again. Even if we're on both ends of this world, I will learn to love you. I swear on this universe “

She smiled as the car drove away, taking every piece of her heart together with Byulyi. 

She cried though, no, she's not hurting but she is happy. 

-

Wheein moved away from her hometown three years later. Somewhere in the city. 

It's a new life. New leaf. 

Work was good, She met some few new friends too. 

It's December when she decided to take a walk outside, to see colours, to see joy, to see sorrow and how every different face is painted with it. 

It was snowing when she saw her again. 

They saw each other, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Froze still. 

A smile bloomed on her pretty little lips as she looked at the ground and back to the woman in front of her. 

Byulyi's lips thinned into a smile that reflected hers. 

It was winter when Wheein felt her heart warm again. 

Fate? Universe? 

Yeah, maybe this wasn't bad at all. 

-E N D-

(water under the bridge, Adele)

**Author's Note:**

> I take wheebyul req tho ;)


End file.
